1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine for reducing a vibration of a stator to be delivered to a tub.
2. Background Art
A drum of a washing machine receives the rotary power by a motor to process the laundry. As a stator is directly connected to a tub, a vibration of the stator is delivered to the tub. Therefore, when operating the washing machine, noise occurs due to the vibration. Particularly, in a conventional washing machine, as a stator is directly fastened to a bearing housing insert-injected and fixed to the tub, a vibration is not effectively reduced.